Blast Burn (move)
Blast Burn (Japanese: ブラストバーン Blast Burn) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Only Fire-type fully evolved starter Pokémon can learn this move. Effect Blast Burn inflicts damage and then forces the user to recharge during the next turn. Unless this attack misses, the user will always have to recharge. Blast Burn can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Description |Powerful, but leaves the user immobile the next turn.}} |The foe is hit with a huge explosion. The user can't move on the next turn.}} |The foe is razed by a fiery explosion. The user must rest on the next turn, however.}} |The target is razed by a fiery explosion. The user must rest on the next turn, however.}} |The target is razed by a fiery explosion. The user can't move on the next turn.}} |} |} Learnset By Move Tutor Various Move Tutors will teach Blast Burn to a fully evolved starter Pokémon if its friendship rating is maximized. The Move Tutors are: * : an elderly woman on Cape Brink. * : an elderly man on . * : an elderly man in the Move Deleter/Move Reminder's house in Blackthorn City. * : a in a house on . * : a man outside the Pokémon World Tournament building. * : a man in the southwestern house in Snowbelle City. * : a man in the southeast of Mauville City's first floor. * : a man on the second level of Hau'oli City's mall. Special move Generation III |STAB='}} By Generation V Generation VI In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series in }} In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, can learn Blast Burn at level 99 if it has at least 333 IQ points. If this requirement is not met until after reaching level 99, Blast Burn can be relearned at the . In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, Charizard, , , and can learn Blast Burn at level 72 if it has at least 300 IQ points. If this requirement is not met until after level 72, Blast Burn can be relearned at . In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, can learn Blast Burn once Paradise reaches Perfect Rank. Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Blast Burn is a custom move for , replacing . When used, Charizard will briefly charge up before rushing at the opponent. When the move makes contact, it creates an explosion that sends the opponent flying. Charizard will take damage as it dashes and when it makes contact with a target. Pokémon GO }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target. However, it also inflicts the Paused status on the user. It also thaws and frees frozen Pokémon.}} |Inflicts damage on enemies within a 1-tile range. But it also afflicts the user with a Paused status condition. It thaws out frozen Pokémon.}} | }} |It damages nearby enemies. But it also causes the Recoil status condition, which prevents you from doing anything on the next turn.}} |It damages enemies in the same room. But it also makes you recoil, which prevents you from doing anything on the next turn.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |PS274|Double Dealing with Deoxys}} Mastered in |PS284|Red, Green, Blue and Mewtwo Too}}}} |PS330|The Final Battle III}}}} |PS332|The Final Battle V}} Blaziken |Manga move errors|could not legally learn}} Blast Burn |Generation III|at the time}}}} In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=爆炸烈焰 爆炸燃燒 |zh_cmn=爆炸烈焰 爆炸燃燒 |nl=Vlamschot |fr=Rafale Feu |de=Lohekanonade |el=Πυρκαγιά |it=Incendio |ko=블러스트번 Blast Burn |pl=Wybuch |pt_br=Queimadura Explosiva (games, -present, TCG) Explosão de Chamas |pt_eu=Golpe de Fogo Explosão Ardente |sr=Spaljujuća eksplozija |es_la=Anillo de fuego |es_eu=Anillo Ígneo |vi=Bộc Phá Lửa Thiêu |ru=Обжигающий взрыв Obzhigayushchiy vzryv }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Black 2 and White 2 tutor moves Category:Moves that require recharging de:Lohekanonade es:Anillo ígneo fr:Rafale Feu it:Incendio ja:ブラストバーン zh:爆炸烈焰（招式）